


Baby you're my great escape

by Jia_Stormborn



Category: SHINee
Genre: Domesticity, M/M, Roo is a good girl, Yes she is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jia_Stormborn/pseuds/Jia_Stormborn
Summary: One of the countless nights Jonghyun comes home to Taemin... and Taemin's plans are foiled.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Baby you're my great escape

**Author's Note:**

> I pulled the title from the lyrics of this song:
> 
> [Die a Happy Man- Thomas Rhett](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w2CELiObPeQ)
> 
> Yes, Rhett sings to a woman, so does Jjong.

“Baby?”

The whisper woke Taemin. He struggled to open his eyes, before remembering he’d blindfolded himself as a surprise for Jonghyun. Hands trailed over his sides as he mumbled.

“Mm, hi hyung.” Jonghyun let out a low laugh and asked in an equally low voice

“Why the blindfold, baby?” Taemin wriggled closer and wrapped his arms around Jonghyun’s neck and nuzzled lazily at Jonghyun’s throat, feeling like a cat as he replied

“Wanted to play with you when you got home.” Warm hands roved over his back again, Jonghyun’s chest rumbling against his when his hyung chuckled, tucking Taemin close before a large hand reached for his blindfold. Whining, Taemin protested.

“But-” Shushing, before the fabric got pulled off his eyes and his face is guided back into the crook of his lovers’ neck, and even when he whimpers, Jonghyun sets him down, tucks him into bed and leaves him.

Any other time, any other place, Taemin would be worried.

Not now. Jonghyun just got home from Blue Night and is even now rustling around the bathroom, singing softly, a song Taemin vaguely recognizes. All to soothe Taemin, who is still pouting on the bed from being denied what he wanted.

Roo barks somewhere in the apartment, Jonghyun having closed the bedroom door when he entered, and Taemin can hear him rush to quiet the dog, and, sighing, calls.

“Let her in here if we’re not going to have fun, hyung.” He might still be grumpy, but even if he was okay with a noise complaint, he doesn’t have it in him to be cruel to Roo. And depriving her of Jonghyun _would_ be cruel.

It gets him a face full of kisses and cuddles of the human and canine variety.

Not the play he had intended, but he’d take it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Blog](https://jiastormbornfanfiction.blogspot.com/2020/08/the-schedule.html)
> 
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Seashine)
> 
> Blog link takes you to a schedule announcement + upcoming projects- calendar coming soon


End file.
